


Among Tombstones

by katikat



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Tang Yi wishes he could’ve seen Chen Wen Hao the way Shao Fei did… (Unbeta'd)





	Among Tombstones

He calls the cops first to report Chen Wen Hao’s suicide. Only then does he call Shao Fei. Tang Yi really doesn’t want to cause any more trouble for his lover.

Shao Fei offered to accompany him to the cemetery but Tang Yi wanted to do this - visit his mother’s tomb - alone. Shao Fei understood; he always seems to know exactly what Tang Yi needs, even when Tang Yi doesn’t know it himself. For that, he loves Shao Fei even more, if that’s at all possible.

When Shao Fei picks up, his voice is soft and mellow, full of warmth. It almost physically hurts to cause him pain - and Tang Yi knows that Chen Wen Hao’s death  _will_ hurt his lover. Shao Fei has come to like the man very much, however odd that might seem.

There’s a sharp intake of breath and a pause on the other end of the line when Tang Yi delivers his news. Then Shao Fei asks in a quiet, almost hesitant voice, “Tang Yi… are you alright?” And when Tang Yi doesn’t answer because he’s  _not_ alright but he can’t bring himself to say it out loud, Shao Fei tells him, “I’m on my way. Stay where you are.”

Shao Fei arrives at an organized chaos that’s his fellow policemen milling about the cemetery. Tang Yi is  _not_ in handcuffs but it was a near thing; after all, everybody knows about his and Chen Wen Hao’s past grievances and even though Tang Yi dislikes cops in general - as much as he loves one in  _particular_ \- he really can’t blame them for thinking he just got rid of his competition.

It takes Shao Fei a minute to spot Tang Yi but when he does, he wades through the masses, and coming up to him, all worried and subdued and a little pale, he simply wraps his arms around Tang Yi and hugs him. Right there, in front of  _everyone_.

What a potent feeling this is, the realization that Shao Fei truly  _isn’t_ ashamed of him, that he doesn’t mind all his colleagues knowing that Tang Yi, the boss of the infamous Xin Tiang Meng, is his lover. It fills Tang Yi’s chest with light as he hugs Shao Fei back.

Though he can’t  _not_  see the baleful glares that some of the cops throw at Shao Fei’s back. He wonders if Shao Fei knows that not everyone is as open-minded and accepting as his closest friends. It worries Tang Yi more than a little and he tightens his hold on Shao Fei.

Feeling it and misunderstanding the reason behind it, Shao Fei strokes Tang Yi’s back in a comforting gesture and whispers into his ear, “I’m sorry, Tang Yi. I’m so very sorry. I really thought you two would have a chance to get to know each other better…”

Tang Yi doesn’t answer because he doesn’t know how. Before, he didn’t want it, to reconcile with his biological father. He  _had_ a father, a  _good_ father, growing up and it  _wasn’t_ Chen Wen Hao. But now that the chance is gone forever he feels…  _hollow_. As if he lost something he wasn’t even aware of having.

They stand there, holding onto each other, until they’re asked to step aside so that the coroner’s people, having finished their preliminary examination, can take the body away. They both do so, moving out of the way and among the tombstones, as the sheet covered stretcher is carried past.

Tang Yi feels mostly numb now, as if he already cried all he could for the father he never knew. When Shao Fei’s arm tightens around his waist, though, he looks at his lover and sees him staring after the dead man with tears in his eyes. Tang Yi pulls Shao Fei closer to his side with an arm around his shoulders.

“I liked him,” Shao Fei confesses softly, leaning his head against Tang Yi’s. “He had done some very bad things in his life but… when I got to know him a little, I  _really_ liked him.”

“I know,” Tang Yi whispers, rubbing Shao Fei’s arm comfortingly. He doesn’t say that he liked Chen Wen Hao, too, because he didn’t. He might’ve stopped hating the man at the end but he never actually grew to  _like_ him. There was no time.

But as they stand there in the rain-soaked cemetery while his father’s dead body is being taken farther and farther away from them, Tang Yi wishes he could’ve seen Chen Wen Hao the way Shao Fei did, as a man and not just a gangster - the way Shao Fei saw  _him_ , too… 


End file.
